<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Commute by Konstantinsen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480359">Commute</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konstantinsen/pseuds/Konstantinsen'>Konstantinsen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creepy, Gen, Horror</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:15:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konstantinsen/pseuds/Konstantinsen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a really long day, Jaune takes the midnight train across Vale.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaune Arc &amp; Ruby Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Train</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What time was it?</p><p>Ten or eleven or something.</p><p>It was really late and Jaune Arc was too tired to give a shit. Thankfully, it was the end of another long day at the end of a long week at the end of a long month. To think he wouldn't pick up Cardin's smoking habit but after ten minutes in the smoker's booth at the station, he realized he smelled about as much as the big guy at end of a whole pack of Winstons.</p><p>But it was not like anyone was going to complain.</p><p>After all, stepping into the midnight train bound for Calgary Station on the other side of Vale (and a short walk from Sun's place where he was going to spend the rest of his well-deserved workless weekend), there was no one else save for him and someone at the far end of the cabin.</p><p>Which didn't really bother him any because it was the midnight train and who else took the midnight train save for overworked saps like him?</p><p>Cardin had a car and it was a four-seater. Russel, Sky, and Dove were already getting ready for their month-end bender when the big guy told Jaune that he should've put in a forward notice if he was looking for a ride halfway across the city. Maybe he should have just told him to grow a pair and finally ask Velvet out instead of constantly risking a sexual harassment lawsuit with his antics at the office. But then again, that would have pissed him off and Jaune would have ended up taking that ride in the trunk.</p><p>And since he lost track of his overtime hours, everyone else he could ask a favor for had gone on home.</p><p>Save for Blake but, interesting character that she was, she was fidgety and off-kilter for the past couple days and he did not want to get on her bad side by incurring any more debts than he already had since the month began. After all, aside from Velvet and occasionally Cardin, the former faunus rights activist had been his saving grace from a potential firing.</p><p>It was not like his work hours were making him slack off more. Then again, these new clients must be on Miss Goodwitch's ass so much that their deadlines were getting tighter than a nun's cooch.</p><p>Well, at least he more than earned his long weekend off. Scary as Miss Goodwitch was, she wasn't entirely merciless and she granted the entire department the three days off the end of the month to relax.</p><p>Hence Jaune could finally sit back and lean on the cushion of the train seats without worry of another mind-numbing, number-crunching, back-hurting project at the office.</p><p>Huh.</p><p>Weird.</p><p>He felt a little weird.</p><p>Maybe it was the last bits of stress waning off or maybe the cramps in his shoulders.</p><p>But, looking around, Jaune was sure he was intruding on someone's personal space. Even though the nearest person, a short teenaged girl with red tips in her hair, was seating on the other side of the railcar, keeping to herself.</p><p>He smirked at that.</p><p>Almost all the kids these days had their faces to their phones but not this kid.</p><p>No. She looked high-school-ish but not in uniform, though sporting some short skirt and long socks like some attempt at being goth or something. She even had a small black backpack that complimented her crimson hoodie. And judging by her posture, she was either asleep or staring at the floor.</p><p>Yet that observation did not curb the growing uneasiness that Jaune was having right now. So he switched seats.</p><p>Right there.</p><p>Much better.</p><p>He didn't feel like he was stepping on someone's toes or sitting on their lap or something. Like, come on, this was public transport. There were no dibs on seats that were shared by everybody. Besides, the handrails were there for those who had to stand. And this whole cabin, or perhaps the entire train, was damn empty. Who else was there who was giving him the stink-eye?</p><p>Certainly not that kid at the far corner staring at the floor.</p><p>Beep.</p><p>He fished out his phone and frowned. Dead battery.</p><p>Seriously? It was at thirty percent awhile ago. Ugh. Not like he was in the mood for figuring out why technology was suddenly failing around him. Besides, he was tired and he was feeling really drowsy.</p><p>Well, at least he had all the space and the peace and quiet in the world. Might as well lean his head against cushion and close his eyes.</p>
<hr/><p>Jaune groggily woke back up and checked his phone.</p><p>Oh, right. It's dead. Well, shit. He guessed it was just past midnight then since he could barely see the lights outside the windows. In fact, he almost couldn't see anything but pure darkness outside the glass. He was sure it was a clear night tonight. Or maybe he was still underground.</p><p>Weird.</p><p>His shoulders were starting to sag. He unslung his backpack and set it on his lap and it still felt like he had industrial chains around his neck.</p><p>Might as well shift a little so he could sleep again. And maybe wake up when the train had arrived at Vale's upscale neighborhood of Calgary where Sun lived in his classy condo unit with swimming pool and bar and...amenities that Jaune wished he could afford. But then again, this was the life of a broke college graduate who ended up with a desk job that his university degree did jack shit to prepare him for.</p><p>Ah, well. At least he wasn't drinking as badly as the other guys. Only smoking.</p><p>But that was one time at the booth before he got on. He was going to kick the habit before it became a habit...after a few more puffs.</p><p>Damn it, Cardin.</p><p>Weird. Was it him or did that girl shift a little closer?</p><p>Probably him. He was tired, anyway.</p>
<hr/><p>Jaune yawned awake again.</p><p>He looked around and nearly jumped out of his seat when he saw that girl seated <em>right next to him.</em></p><p>"S-sorry," she mumbled loud enough for him to hear over the noise of the rails.</p><p>Now he was more awake than he needed to be. And a little perturbed. So Jaune, being the adult with a job and taxes and a shitty apartment that he did not want to spend his vacation in, deepened his voice and made a stern face.</p><p>"Excuse me?"</p><p>"Sorry," she repeated.</p><p>"Uh-huh. Look, I've had a long day, kid—"</p><p>"I'm not a kid!"</p><p>Blink, blink. Silver eyes once angry quickly turned away in shame.</p><p>"S-sorry. I...don't like getting c-called that."</p><p>Jaune huffed. "Whatever. Um, is there something I can help you with?"</p><p>Worst case scenario, this girl was trying to mug him. Yeah, good luck with that with his hands around his backpack on his lap. Then again, his pockets were free and he had his phone and his wallet...and some loose change...</p><p>Okay, so he had to deal with this.</p><p>"I was...uncomfortable," she replied, eyes glued to the floor.</p><p>"Right. Uh, you do know that we're the only people in here—"</p><p>She suddenly laughed. Nervously. "Yeah! Sure. Right. Yep. Uh... I needed to move."</p><p>Jaune narrowed his eyes. "And you moved right here. Literally next to me."</p><p>"Sorry, I..." She let out a long breathe. "Ugh, how does Yang do this?"</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>She whipped her head towards him. Rosy cheeks like her rosy tips of her black hair, silver eyes wide, and lips curved into an awkward smile.</p><p>"Hi! I'm R-r-ruby R-r-r-rose, s-s-sir. N-nice to m-meet y-you!"</p><p>Jaune didn't know whether to be amused, annoyed, or pitiful. In fact, he was so confused that his brain was still processing a response when little Miss Ruby Rose started loudly fumbling about how she messed up her attempt at meeting a stranger. The girl was even talking to whatever imaginary friends she had sitting beside her.</p><p>Hold on, now. Come to think of it...</p><p>"How old are you, Miss Rose?"</p><p>"F-fifteen!"</p><p>"Okay, relax. Breathe. And, uh, how about sitting across from me or—no, wait. You're wearing a skirt. Um, how about, uh..."</p><p>Great. Now he was fumbling. This was looking bad. Worst case scenario, Rhys Cranson and his Timeline BNC camera crew was going to walk out of the other cabin and question him about meeting underaged girls.</p><p>Poke, poke, poke on his arm.</p><p>"Um, are you alright, sir?"</p><p>Jaune blinked out of his imagination to see Ruby Rose regarding him with concern. Like he was sick with something fierce. Huh. Weird. She was looking at him like he was possessed.</p><p>"I'm fine, I'm fine. Just, uh...just tired is all. You know how it is."</p><p>"No, I don't."</p><p>Right. She was in high school, living off allowances and whatever part-time job she was old enough to have. He was an overworked twenty-one-year-old office worker wondering what he was doing with his life.</p><p>"Just...it's nothing, uh...Ruby. Right?"</p><p>She nodded. "Yep."</p><p>At least she wasn't stuttering anymore.</p><p>"So, Ruby... You mind if you, uh, scoot a little bit?"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"You know. Personal space?"</p><p>"Oh. Oh, right. Sorry. Just...uh, s-sorry."</p><p>Jaune waited until Ruby had shuffled a good three feet away from him, though strangely eyeing him like he was hearing some kind of oversized hat. In fact, the pressure on his neck had gotten heavier for some reason. Like someone laid a sack of potatoes on his back. Probably the stress of work really catching up to him.</p><p>And did the lights just flicker?</p><p>Yawn.</p><p>Nah, he was tired.</p><p>"Uh, m-m-mister?"</p><p>His vision blurred as something really dark started to come over his eyes. Was that a spider in the ceiling? A really big black spider with a face...? Ugh, get a grip, man! Stop imagining things.</p><p>"Mister, I don't think you should fall asleep just yet."</p><p>Sleep? He needed sleep, damn it! Girl, you don't know stress until you sit for ten hours in a goddamn office and another three more because someone fucked up their report and they hung you out to dry because they know you'd do it anyway for the extra money.</p><p>"Mister? Mister..."</p><p>Ruby's voice filtered out as Jaune once again fell asleep.</p>
<hr/><p>Jaune awoke with a start.</p><p>Then he remembered that he was on the midnight train bound for Calgary.</p><p>And that he was sweating all over.</p><p>Oh, and Ruby was nudging him hard. Or more specifically shoving him around his seat with both hands until his eyes were wider than than lightbulbs.</p><p>"Jaune! You're awake!" she exclaimed as though he had woken up from a coma.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah. Um, sure. Uh..." He felt like thanking her. "Th-thanks, I guess."</p><p>"You're welcome. Sometimes you need some help getting out of that kind of stuff, you know?"</p><p>Night terrors. Yeah. If it wasn't sleep paralysis giving him a fear-induced heart attack then it was the occasional nightmare denying him rest he needed to slave away for another twelve hours.</p><p>"At least you woke up," she muttered.</p><p>Jaune blinked once. Twice. He heard that. "Say again?"</p><p>Ruby only beamed back at him. "You're sweating."</p><p>Oh, right. He was. Damn night terrors. Well, he could use a shower anyway. He could even smell the nicotine off of him. He hoped Ruby wouldn't mind.</p><p>"So...where are you going?"</p><p>"Calgary."</p><p>"Wow. That's...at the end of the line."</p><p>"Yep. Going to stay over a friend's place."</p><p>"Cool." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "Wish I had friends like that."</p><p>Jaune still caught that. "I'm sure you have friends who do."</p><p>Ruby snorted. "I asked. Not like they didn't like me or anything... Some stupid...little...kid..." She suddenly whipped her head to the side, glaring at the emptiness that was the rest of the cabin. "Shut up, you..."</p><p>"Excuse me?"</p><p>"Oh, sorry! Not you, sir. I mean...um, never mind."</p><p>"Are you...?"</p><p>She plastered on a weak smile. "Yeah, uh...not that many friends who'd let me sleep over. 'Cause I'm not, y'know...one of them, I guess."</p><p>Jaune hummed. "Hey, now. Don't beat yourself up over it."</p><p>She eyed him. Not nervously but...hopefully. And not creepily like she was earlier.</p><p>"Take it from me," he continued. "I never had the best of friends. Hell, my student life was hell. But life is pretty funny sometimes. Makes jokes on you. Hits you with a punchline like a knuckle sandwich to the gut."</p><p>"I don't follow."</p><p>"Basically, my biggest high school bully ended up being my buddy at this company where I work. And he's...not that bad of a guy. Just...really misunderstood. And doesn't know how to ask a girl out and instead would rather get arrested for assault than admit he's head over heels for the lady."</p><p>Ruby chuckled. "That's...some guy, huh."</p><p>Jaune sniggered. "Sure is. He's an ass. But a good ass. Uh...don't take that out of context."</p><p>Now she laughed. "Relax, mister. I'm fifteen, not twelve."</p><p>"Uh-huh. Oh, I'm Jaune, by the way. Jaune Arc." On instinct, he held out his hand.</p><p>Surprisingly, she took it and they had a safe handshake. Very safe.</p><p>"So...it's the midnight train. What are you doing out so late, young lady?"</p><p>She pouted playfully. "You're not my dad, Mister Arc! Besides, I'm old enough!"</p><p>"Fifteen's under curfew," Jaune mirthfully replied.</p><p>"Yeah, well I...I..."</p><p>Rumble, rumble.</p><p>Raspberries and puffed cheeks. Jaune and Ruby burst out into laughter at how silly this was getting and for the first time in weeks, the blond was starting to feel the stress leave his body...and genuine good vibes from someone who wasn't making him feel better out of pity.</p><p>It still did not dispel the lingering feeling he was starting to get. Then again, Ruby was yapping away and so he decided to focus on her instead.</p>
<hr/><p>Jaune was supposed to have napped the trip away but instead ended up engaged in a really fun conversation with a fifteen-year-old high school student named Ruby. Who knew how much they had in common?</p><p>Socially awkward? He was never good with girls, was always friend-zoned, and never had the chance to ask out his old college classmate Pyrrha Nikos who people said was head over heels for him back in the day. Ruby, on the other hand, never had many friends and was almost always overshadowed by her 'bustier, sexier, and hotter' older sister Yang.</p><p>Nerds? Well, he was a big fan of X-ray and Vav and loved the Spruce Willis franchises. Apparently, so did Ruby. She even had several volumes worth of those comics catalogued in her supposedly 'secret stash.'</p><p>Dorks and goofs? Well, he was still a dork at the office and was amazingly not fired for it. Ruby was...well, she was a natural dork according to what she heard her 'friends' say about her. Not that she was offended anymore.</p><p>Already, Jaune was feeling far better than he had been before setting foot on this train. Which brings up something he wanted to ask...</p><p>"So, Ruby. Where are you really off to at this time of night?"</p><p>Ruby, while laughing, turned away and twiddled her thumbs. "Well, uh...I sort of...had an argument with my, uh, dad and my sister...and it got ugly and...I sort of...ran?"</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Understandable.</p><p>Saphron did the exact same thing years ago. As did three of his seven sisters. Jaune could vividly remember having to go out into the rain and pick them up himself because goodness knows his dad was too prideful to admit he had been a bit of a dick to his own daughters. So to Ruby's surprise, the blond shrugged, sighed, and patted her on the shoulder. It was safe physical contact.</p><p>"You're...you're not mad?"</p><p>He snickered. "Why would I be? I'm not your dad."</p><p>She chuckled. "Course you're not, dummy!"</p><p>"Really, though. What's your plan now that you're here?" Jaune glanced out the window. It was still pitch dark which was not entirely unusual but then again, there had to be tunnel lights, right? "I mean...the next stop is—"</p><p>"Calgary, I know. Um, I'll just get a cab home."</p><p>"You sure about that? By yourself?"</p><p>"I know how it sounds. And don't worry. I have the money for the fare and some pepper spray on me. Plus, I know how to fight."</p><p>He raised a brow.</p><p>"Sort of. Yang taught me. She's a mixed martial artist."</p><p>"Ruby. I'm pretty sure your dad and your sister are scouring Vale looking for you." Jaune fished out his phone and was reminded that it was dead.</p><p>"You too, huh."</p><p>He nodded. "I was at thirty percent and then this happens. I swear my phone's got problems."</p><p>Ruby only stared blankly at it before making some kind of indiscernible noise. "... Yeah. Problems. Sure."</p><p>"Look, I'll stick around to make sure you get a proper cab."</p><p>"Aww, that's very sweet of you."</p><p>"Hey, you're a minor out in the city at like one-thirty in the morning."</p><p>She stuck her tongue out. "I'm old enough."</p><p>"Yeah, sure. Keep telling yourself that."</p><p>"But they I am and—" She quickly clammed up just as Jaune regarded her with a raised brow.</p><p>"Seriously, who's <em>they</em>?"</p><p>Stutters. "N-nobody. Just...just nobody."</p><p>"Really? You look like you've been talking to some imaginary friends."</p><p>Strained laughter. "Ha-ha-ha! Yeah, um. Imaginary friends, yup-yup!"</p><p>"Well, tell them that I appreciate their opinion but you're still fifteen."</p><p>She glanced around. For a moment, her face shifted into something entirely unbefitting of a fifteen-year-old girl. Then she smiled weakly back at him. "They got your point."</p><p>Jaune huffed. "Uh-huh. Anyway, since we can't use our apps, we're going to have to find a cab the old fashioned way. Because if—"</p><p>Ding-dong.</p><p>The train began to slow and the darkness outside the windows began to brighten with the bright lights of Calgary Station. Automatically, Jaune stood up, slinging his backpack over his annoying aching shoulders and positioned himself by the door.</p><p>"Well. Here we are."</p><p>Ruby shuffled beside him, suddenly demure. "Yeah."</p><p>"You okay?"</p><p>"Huh? Yeah! I'm fine. Totally!"</p><p>"You sure about that?"</p><p>"Let's..let's just get off. Please."</p><p>Puzzled but deciding not to press any further, the blond simply shrugged and waited until the doors slid open.</p><p>As soon as he stepped out, though, something felt...strange. Somewhat relieving. As though the weight and the discomfort and the minuscule dread he had been experiencing throughout the entire trip had been left behind in the cabin. It felt like stepping through the metal detector at customs and being able to breathe a sigh of relief that he wouldn't have to be searched by airport security.</p><p>Jaune breathed in the filtered station air. He began stretching and circling his arms to get at those crags in his bones.</p><p>Weird.</p><p>He never felt this drained before.</p><p>That and the station was empty. But that couldn't be unusual given the time and place.</p><p>"Wow. Nobody at Calgary, huh," Ruby remarked morosely.</p><p>"Eh. It's almost two in the morning," he replied tiredly.</p><p>The entire station could not possibly be so devoid of people. There had to be the skeleton crew of the security guard who was no doubt napping up in his booth and the gatekeeper flipping through some old magazines upstairs. In fact, now that he was able to look around, in the entire train, they were the only passengers. No one else emerged from the other cabins.</p><p>Then again, Calgary Station was not as busy as most other stations and the only people who usually showed up here were the folks heading to work on time or coming back from the city no later than ten in the evening.</p><p>Jaune whistled. "Man. Just us two, huh."</p><p>Ruby didn't answer. Instead, she had her gaze focused on the train as its doors began to hiss closed.</p><p>"Ruby?"</p><p>He turned around.</p><p>"They're going to miss us."</p><p>"Okay, this again?"</p><p>Before she could reply, the doors slid shut and Jaune saw them through the windows.</p><p>Dozens of twisted, broken, and misshapen silhouettes. Some seated and some standing inside the supposedly empty cabin, their eyes red and boring into him. And the handprints...</p><p>...several handprints painted on the glass.</p><p>"Jaune."</p><p>The lights in the station began to flicker. Slowly, he turned to his side.</p><p>Ruby's silver pupils were dilated and hypnotic, her puffy emotionless face locked onto his. "We should go."</p><p>She tugged at his wrist and pulled him away, up the escalator, past the startled gatekeeper and the suddenly frightened security guard. By the time they emerged into Calgary district, Jaune's heart was pounding and his body drenched in sweat.</p><p>He had so many questions, so many things going on in his mind. And while he was on the verge of a panic attack, he could tell that Ruby was far too calm for something like this.</p><p>So calm, in fact, that she creaked her head around and with that sweet voice of hers, she said, "They like you, Jaune. They wanted to follow you but I managed to keep them in line. Not all of them, though. It was a good thing you got out before the one your back could really latch on. It's okay, though. The streets are empty."</p><p>His throat was dry and it took him several seconds to process words. When he finally did, he had pressed his back up against a lamppost.</p><p>"You sure about that?" he quietly demanded.</p><p>"For now."</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>ORIGINALLY DRAFTED: August 25, 2020</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>LAST EDITED: September 18, 2020</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>INITIALLY UPLOADED: September 15, 2020</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(September 15, 2020) - Another attempt at horror. I'm not sure if I nailed this one though but at least I tried.</p><p>Honestly, I was inspired to write this after watching so many Vtubers play that Ghost Train game (and a bunch of other games by a talented indie developer named Chilla's Art).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cab</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sun Wukong was not expecting Jaune to show up at his condo at two-forty-three in the morning. In fact, he was not expecting the blond to show up until six hours later. After all, with how much overtime the poor guy often had to cover at his workplace and the fact that there was very little in the way of public transportation in Vale this late into the night (or early morning), Sun was sure Jaune decided to sleep at home before coming over.</p><p>“Whoa! Dude, buddy! You alright?”</p><p>Jaune Arc—sweaty, saggy, and his eyes weighted and arms hanging loosely from his sides—nodded like a zombie before shambling indoors and almost collapsing onto the couch in the living room.</p><p>“Dude, you look like you ran a marathon! Don't tell me you seriously walked halfway across Vale.”</p><p>Groan, grumble, grumble.</p><p>Sun fetched a bottle of water from the fridge and laid it out on the table. “Jaune, yo. I sent you like a dozen messages.”</p><p>Mumble, mumble. Then some words. “...phone's dead...”</p><p>“Oh. Well, you should've just gone home, man.”</p><p>More incoherent mumbling.</p><p>“You seriously didn't walk all the way here, right?”</p><p>Jaune groaned again before dragging his face off the leather and staring up at him with the eyes of a man who had been starved of his sanity. Must have been a really rough day at work for the guy.</p><p>“Walked from station... Took train...”</p><p>Train? “What?”</p><p>“I took...the train...”</p><p>Sun furrowed his brow. “Wait, wait. You took the train?”</p><p>“Uh-huh...train...”</p><p>The monkey faunus furrowed his brow. Then he quickly checked his phone and went to the directory for Vale's public railway system. Sure enough, what he was thinking about checked out. “Um, Jaune...did you sleep at the station?”</p><p>“I tried to sleep on the train...”</p><p>“And you overslept, huh.”</p><p>“Ugh... I wish I did...”</p><p>Sun sighed. “What happened, man? You got mugged or something?”</p><p>Jaune grumbled a negatory. “Sun...I got on the midnight train to Calgary...it was messed up, man.”</p><p>The faunus scratched the back of his head with his own tail. “Um, not to sound like a dick but you're the one who's messed up. I get that work's a bitch but damn, you shouldn't push yourself too hard. It's fine if you're sleeping in today. I'm totally cool with you taking a break at your pad instead of looking like you crawled out of the grave.”</p><p>At this, the blond rolled over and eyed him with such an intense emotion that it almost seemed as though he was going to choke him for saying something stupid.</p><p>“Sun. I've seen...some shit just now.”</p><p>“Whoa, whoa. Calm down. What shit have you seen?”</p><p>Jaune sighed and flopped back down. “You wouldn't believe me if I told you.”</p><p>Shrug. “Eh, you're right. I probably wouldn't. Sounds to me like it's the stress talking.”</p><p>A snort. “Probably is. Don't even know if Ruby's real now.”</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>“Ruby.”</p><p>“Who's she?”</p><p>“Someone I met.”</p><p>Sun sniggered. “Oh-ho-ho. Flexing your lady killer strats?”</p><p>“She's fifteen, man.”</p><p>The monkey faunus dropped his grin. “Oh. Um...you're not—”</p><p>“Fuck's sake, Sun, you know me. I wanted a nap. The damn kid just...she...she started talking to me. What the fuck was I supposed to do? Ignore her?”</p><p>“Maybe call her parents?”</p><p>“She was alone.”</p><p>“At this time of night?”</p><p>“She and I were the only people on the midnight train.”</p><p>Again, Sun scrunched his face in confusion. “Wait, isn't curfew a—whoa. Hold up. Midnight train? Dude, didn't you get the memo?”</p><p>“What memo?”</p><p>“There is no midnight train tonight. The one that was supposed to be up at this time has been down for maintenance for the past couple days so that means the last train from Central bound for Calgary left at like eight.”</p><p>Jaune's eyes suddenly flew wide open, blaring its bloodshot blue orbs at the monkey faunus.</p><p>“Uh, can you not look at me like that? It's kinda creepy.”</p><p>Slowly, he began to form words. Strangled, whispered words. And then, after talking to himself like an escaped lunatic, the overworked office worker dragged himself to sit on the couch. “Sun, buddy... I... I think I need to go to bed...”</p><p>Sun nodded uneasily. “Yeah...you probably should. Come on, man. I got you.”</p><p>As he was helped up to his feet and towards the guest bedroom, Jaune wondered aloud, “Where's Neptune?”</p><p>“Nep's started doing nights, remember?”</p><p>Sudden realization turned into an attempt at a facepalm but Jaune was too tired to move his arms and too mentally exhausted even to rebuke himself for forgetting simple details like that. “Oh... Should've rang him up instead.”</p><p>“Yeah. He'll be back in a couple hours.”</p><p>“Guess I should've been a cab driver.”</p><p>Sun shrugged. “Eh, Nep's hit a dry patch lately and with the gas prices hiking up, I think you're better off than him.”</p><p>“Wonder how he's holding up then...”</p><p>“Probably picking up some drunk chicks at a bar and driving 'em home, eh? Eh?” Wink, wink.</p><p>Frown. Grumble. “I'm tired.”</p><p>A pout. “Must've been a really rough day at work that you can't even laugh?”</p><p>“I told you, I've seen some shit...”</p><p>“More like you've seen a ghost.”</p><p>Jaune snorted. “... Ghosts... Sure...”</p>
<hr/><p>Neptune Vasilias was in a rut and had he been raised differently, he would have been desperate enough to start honking at potential clients as he drove around Vale in his car. No hits on his phone, no new pings from people looking for a ride-share, definitely no money to be made tonight. All the while, he was out here wasting gas.</p><p>He checked his phone for the nth time. Getting close to three in the morning and so far, he ferried two people. A creepy lady who always talked so sexy like and a scary drunk who thought the driver was some guy hitting on his nieces. At least they paid.</p><p>Neptune thought about following up on that last chick but then he recalled how she often referred to plots and secret schemes and that really made it hard for him to keep up his attraction with her. Granted, the lady had the looks of a cougar-to-be but damn did she have that appeal. Might as well be worth the try since they exchanged numbers before he dropped her off at the docks.</p><p>Weird place to go though at this time of night.</p><p>Eh, it wasn't his business to pry. Maybe she had a friend who worked nights there or something. Or she was rendezvousing with some secret flame. Who knows? Or maybe, if he were to borrow a page from Jaune's book of crazy stress-induced imagined scenarios, she was probably some evil mastermind who was collaborating with Vale's underground and organizing an anarchist militia at the warehouses by the pier.</p><p>Neptune shook his head.</p><p>Focus on finding clients, not drifting off and imagining Spruce Willis movie plot lines.</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>There was someone there at the corner by Ninth and Fifteenth.</p><p>As he drove closer, he got a good look. A young lady, around his age. White dress under a white blazer, high heels, shoulders squared and straight-backed with her hands clasped over her purse. White hair tied in a long ponytail that reached all the way down to her bottom. Skin flawlessly pale as though they were scrubbed clean by the most expensive soap on the market. And she was just standing under the lamplight, she was like a lost princess.</p><p>Then she saw him. And waved him over.</p><p>Neptune breathed his thanks to the Two Brothers and eased by the curb. He rolled down the window and already she was leaning in, blue eyes glistening like jewelry.</p><p>“Excuse me, are you free?”</p><p>“Yes, ma'am.” For one, she was gorgeous. Save for a thin scar running down the right side of her face but then again, that did not detract from how attractive she was.</p><p>“Ah, thank you.” She sounded polite and had that tone of a socialite.</p><p>Neptune waited until she got in the backseat, clasped over the seatbelt, and made herself comfortable. Sitting like a princess with her purse next to her and her hands neatly folded over her lap. All business though, it seemed. She had a straight face and her gaze was...a little unfocused?</p><p>Either she had a long day or his body clock was telling him he was tired. No matter how hard he adjusted to his work schedule, he would almost always feel drained come three in the morning. Almost every night. Who knew exactly why but Neptune downed at least two cans of coffee before he started his shift.</p><p>“Where to, miss?”</p><p>“Calgary.”</p><p>Calgary, huh. From here in Belvedere, that would be a good payout, about enough to recoup his lost gas money. “Anywhere specific?”</p><p>“Just Calgary, thank you.”</p><p>Okay. So she was one of those passengers. Ah well, Neptune endured worse and besides, she was pretty. Not much of a looker as that creepy chick with the gold eyes but hey, he wasn't really choosy. Much.</p><p>Keying in the meter on his dashboard and easing out of the curb, he began the trip from Belvedere in eastern Vale to Calgary on the other side of the city. Maybe after this, he'll just call it a night. After all, he wanted to join in the fun-times Sun had planned with Jaune who should be coming over later for his well-deserved long weekend off.</p><p>Neptune felt bad for the guy.</p><p>Beacon Corp? Sure, it was one of the biggest and best firms around. And despite the high salary, the cool benefits, and the low turnover rate, it had a reputation for being one of the toughest workplaces in the entire kingdom. Jaune was smart enough to land a job there but, knowing him from his college days, he wasn't one for sticking to the schedule. But, hey. At least he got a well-paying job and some pretty good insurance.</p><p>Not like him who graduated with mediocre records and, after working odd jobs here and there, found himself carpooling folks from place to place with his own car. Sure, he had a sweet ride and was signed on to one of the biggest ride-sharing firms around but still, there were times where the season was drier than Vacuo in the summer.</p><p>Neptune let out a sigh.</p><p>No use in moping over his life choices, poor or unimaginative they may have been.</p><p>But hey, at least he had a tasty social life. Flirted a lot in high school, was a playboy in college, and even scored a few when he started his career as...somebody.</p><p>Huh. What good was life if all he did was for temporary pleasure? Sure, he enjoyed the parties and the hook-ups and, sometimes, the mornings after. Yet he was still a cab driver with no back-up plan for his life and barely enough money to get his own condo (his pride forbade him not to settle for anything less). He envied Sun for being wealthy and Jaune for being innovative.</p><p>“Please focus on the road, sir.”</p><p>Neptune blinked in surprise. Did she just read his mind or was he that out of it? He was sure he didn't make any sudden swerves or ran over some unseen bumps. Vale was pretty well-lit and he had sharp eyesight. Ah, maybe he did screw up somehow and he wasn't aware of it.</p><p>“Sorry, miss.”</p><p>The lady only huffed.</p><p>Neptune decided that brooding over himself was going to make his night worse so, being the guy that he was, he decided to strike up a conversation with his passenger. And maybe get a tip. She looked rich.</p><p>“So, miss. What brings out here late at night?”</p><p>She only raised her brow at him.</p><p>He chuckled. “Only making small talk. It's a long ride to Calgary.”</p><p>She harrumphed. “Very well. I was busy handling matters of great importance.”</p><p>“Overtime then.”</p><p>“Perhaps you could put it that way.”</p><p>“Seems like your employer pays you well.”</p><p>“I am more than generously compensated for my efforts, yes.”</p><p>Flippant and aristocratic? Neptune found himself intrigued. And no, it was not just because she was pretty. There was something about her that made butterflies burst in his stomach.</p><p>“So you work for a company? Like Beacon Corp?”</p><p>“Unfortunately, no. Though I wish I could have.”</p><p>“Could have? You seem like you'd fit.”</p><p>She smiled. For a second. “Thank you for the compliment. Even though we barely know each other.”</p><p>“Then let's fix that. I'm Neptune Vasilias. And you are?”</p><p>She hummed. Then hesitantly replied, “Weiss Schnee.”</p><p>“Nice name.” Sounded kind of familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it. “Then again, I'm sure you probably get that a lot.”</p><p>“Indeed, I did.”</p><p>“So what do you do, Miss Schnee?”</p><p>“I handle matters of great importance.”</p><p>Secretive. Well, if she really was high up in her work then Neptune really had no right to pry. “Alright then. How about socials?”</p><p>“You mean galas?”</p><p>Sure. Galas. Let's go with that. “Something like that. Y'know. Hang-outs, gatherings. Banquets and fancy dinners?”</p><p>“I used to attend them. Very vexing affairs, I assure you.”</p><p>“Seems like you had your fair share.”</p><p>“I did. A far greater share.” She sighed and broke her formality by resting her jaw on her palm and staring at out the window dreamily. “Some were good but most were bad.”</p><p>Neptune smirked. So he had a princess who hated her lifestyle. This was going to be an interesting conversation.</p>
<hr/><p>Forty minutes later, they were cruising out of Vale Central and already Neptune had thawed the ice with Weiss.</p><p>It took a while to reach that first name basis but once he got through to her, the rest of their chat was more relaxed and informal. Most of it was trivial and despite Neptune's attempts, he barely drew out so little information out of her. Not enough to get to that level of 'let's exchange contacts and see each other some time.'</p><p>“... Money really can't buy everything, I know. Seen my fair share and it's not really sunflowers and roses,” he whistled as they entered the seediest neighborhood in Vale.</p><p>“No. No matter how much my father thought they were, he was never really happy. Always an angry man. He could buy anything and he had everything but he chose to be miserable. Not a very healthy atmosphere at the dinner table.”</p><p>“I'm sorry to hear that.”</p><p>“It's in the past. I'm better off now.”</p><p>“That's good to know. At least you're sticking it to him by showing that you could get better results by doing something that doesn't involve hurting people.”</p><p>She chuckled. “Thank you. I appreciate the compliment.”</p><p>“I got more where that came from.”</p><p>“Oh, do share.”</p><p>Neptune chuckled as he made the turn and was greeted with a dark street where the few standing street lamps were either out of commission or lacking the bulbs to light up their lanes. But at least the shady characters that used to lurk here were cleared out by Vale's 'outstanding' police force. More like they were bribed to leave (or worse). That meant that this whole neighborhood was as abandoned as Mountain Glenn. Still, that didn't ease his nerves. There was a reason why he never drove down this route unless he had to.</p><p>And on this night, he definitely had to because the main highway was under maintenance and the only detour he could take was through here. He could have just taken the extremely longer route of going around Vale, driving through the woodland outskirts, but that would mean more gas, a higher fare, and a cute girl who would be very cross with him no matter how much she had been buttered up.</p><p>“They still haven't fixed the lights,” groused Weiss.</p><p>Neptune clicked his tongue. “City planning, right? I swear we pay our taxes to the wrong people.”</p><p>“At least the roads have been fixed.”</p><p>Roads are fixed? These roads haven't been paved in ages. It was amazing that the most damage done were the occasional cracks here and there. “I guess they did cover up the potholes.”</p><p>“Not how I remember them but at least they're better now.”</p><p>“You sound like you've seen this part of the city before it turned into a ghetto.”</p><p>“It wasn't supposed to be like this, you know. There were dreams here. Ambitions. Promises that...now lie broken.”</p><p>“Yeah. Wish it could've been better but the past is the past.”</p><p>A somber nod reflected on his rear view mirror. “Indeed.”</p><p>Neptune was nearing a tight bend with his headlights illuminating the ugliness of this failed part of Vale's attempt at a proper neighborhood. It didn't help that these dilapidated apartments and unfinished housing units blotted out most of the sky. If Jaune were here, he would have imagined a hundred or so eyes watching them from the windows and gaps in the walls.</p><p>In fact, he could have sworn he saw something up there in the dark. He blinked and rubbed his eyes while chancing peering glances at the darkness.</p><p>Okay, now he was creeping himself out. There was no one here save them. And whoever hobos still lived here.</p><p>Yeah. Hobos. Homeless people. They were harmless. Usually. But best not to tempt fate. And best to get the hell out of here before...something happens. Whatever that something was. It was gnawing in the back of his mind when he rounded the curb leading into here.</p><p>He glanced up at the windows again.</p><p>Watching.</p><p>No. Nope. Nada. No one was watching them. There were definitely no pairs of glowing eyes up in those empty apartments. No shapes creeping in the dark. There was absolutely nothing in these buildings that was eyeing them with the wrath of hell's loosed spirits.</p><p>Neptune quickly tapped his phone sitting on the stand fashioned to his dashboard.</p><p>No response.</p><p>“The fuck?”</p><p>He tapped again. And again. A blank screen. His phone was dead. Okay, that did not make sense. He was at eighty percent! What happened?</p><p>“Neptune?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“You may want to be careful here.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“No.” Weiss leaned back against the cushion, her unsmiling face sinking into the dark. “You should really be careful.”</p><p>The doors were locked and the windows were rolled up. He was even cruising well below the speed limit, making sure to have room for a quick exit in case some nefarious folks come out of the woodwork. In fact, he swore he just saw something moving up there. That or he was imagining things. Must be the caffeine. Definitely the caffeine.</p><p>“Don't worry, Weiss. I'm a seasoned driver.”</p><p>Weiss was silent.</p><p>Strangely, the air in the cab had gotten cold. Very cold.</p><p>Neptune glanced at his dashboard and saw that the air conditioning was off. That was weird. “Hey, Weiss? You feeling the chills?”</p><p>“... Yes.”</p><p>“Guess it's not just me then.”</p><p>“Are you being careful, Neptune?”</p><p>Somehow, the way she said those words made his spine tingle. In a bad way. “Weiss, I'm being very, very careful. As your driver, your safety is my priority. <em>Our</em> safety, really.”</p><p>“Yes. That was what I was told a long time ago...”</p><p>Neptune wanted to look behind him but had to keep his eyes on the single-lane road that seemed to get narrower and narrower. “A long time ago?”</p><p>“...by my chauffeur.”</p><p>“You had a chauffeur?”</p><p>“His safety concerns were dubious but his rates were acceptable to my father. He cared more for the money and had little regard for his charge.”</p><p>He gulped. He was not liking Weiss's tone at all. He opened his mouth only to feel his tongue dry up very quickly. His fingers on the steering wheel tightened as the hairs on his skin stood on end from the freezing temperatures inside his own car.</p><p>“He was not very careful.”</p><p>With his headlights being the only source of light around, there was barely anything to reflect on the inside of the vehicle. All Neptune Vasilias could see were his dashboard, his white-knuckled hands, and, through the rear view mirror, the charcoal silhouette of the young lady sitting in the backseat stretching out her pale hand to rest on his shoulder.</p><p>And ho<em>ly Brothers! Her fingers were ice cold!</em></p><p>“Which is why I want you to be very careful, Neptune.”</p><p>His heart was pounding and he was starting to shiver. Then Weiss's nails started digging into his flesh. Before he could tell her to stop hurting him, he felt her chilly breath against his ear.</p><p>“Because this is where I died last time.”</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>ORIGINALLY DRAFTED: September 17, 2020</b>
</p><p>
  <b>LAST EDITED: September 18, 2020<br/>
</b>
</p><p>
  <b>INITIALLY UPLOADED: September 18, 2020</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(September 18, 2020) - Round two, eh? Glad to know my attempt at this genre is working out well.</p><p>So this one was based on an anecdote from my college days. Yes, this did actually happen. No, it wasn't supernatural. And no, it wasn't me; it was another student who was in the same university but on a different campus.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>